


[Podfic of] And Brains, Too / written by Chash

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Community: cakehole_club, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Geek Jared, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Underage Drinking, Virgin Jared, challenge: back to school, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/258823">And Brains, Too</a> by Chash.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:11:07</p><p>Jared doesn't really know how he ended up in some sort of bizarre fraternity trivia contest, but he does know that he's willing to do whatever his hot frat brother asks him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] And Brains, Too / written by Chash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Brains, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258823) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ltq6kd94ysxo144timo9iese0sbcmopg.mp3) | 10.9 MB | 00:11:07  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hfl6uuaxhxt9k62nk94dppvfe7z6z96l.m4b) | 6.7 MB | 00:11:07  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-brains-too).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Challenge
> 
> This podfic was recorded for cakehole_club's [Back to School](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/23733.html) challenge.
> 
> ### Acknowledgements
> 
> My thanks to Chash for being awesome and getting back to me so quickly when I requested permission to podfic this yesterday. You're a star!
> 
> ### Notes
> 
> This podfic was unbeta'd. If you notice any editing errors, please don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
